Raining Kisses
by anonymous99
Summary: Tony and Loki are only eighteen and sixteen, respectfully. But they frickin' love each other, but one stupid mistake can rip their life together in two.


**Last Kiss**

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Tony was eighteen. He loved sixteen-year-old Loki. Well, they were sixteen and fourteen when they met, but they knew they loved each other. Not stupid, teenage love, but real love.

And it fucking hurt when Tony died. Loki just...couldn't.

_We were out on a date in my Daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far_

Loki had pulled up to Tony's house(mansion) in Odin's newest car, a maraschino cherry red little sports thing. Tony had whined about not being able to drive, but Loki, drunk with his new license, had used the excuse that it was his dad's car, he should drive it.

They were on the highway, Loki going a little too fast in the left lane, but neither boy cared.

_There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

Tony shouted, pointing out the window. Loki looked, and right as they were coming out of a sharp curve, there was a car with a stalled engine.

It was raining, making the roads slick. Loki slammed his foot on the brakes, but he kept skidding.

_We couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

Unthinkingly, Loki jerked the wheel to the right. Into the other lane.

There was a screech of tires, a brain-rattling jolt, shattering glass. Loki swore he went airborne for a second.

The last thing he heard was Tony screaming in pain.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Loki had never really been one of the good kids. He smoke, for one thing, and some of his friends had been on the wrong side of the law more than a few times.

Tony had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

Thor had dragged Loki to church one Sunday, and there he was. A tan, brown-haired angel sitting in the back, arms folded grumpily and a pout making it obvious he didn't want to be there.

They had clicked instantly after whispering insults to each other through half the sermon.

Now with Tony gone, Loki had to believe in heaven, had to be good.

Because he refused to believe that he would never see Tony again.

_When I woke up the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm goin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night_

Loki felt the rain before he was aware of anything else. It was pelting him, almost angrily, and he opened his eyes to see a blurry mass of people around him.

He felt something warm, something not the rain, pouring down his forehead and into his eyes, but he wiped it away, and crawled to Tony's twisted body.

_I lifted his head, he looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"_

There was blood all around, swirling in the puddles made by the rain. People were milling around, trying to do something, but they hadn't noticed Loki and Tony. Yet.

Loki lifted Tony's head, settling it on his own lap. Tony coughed, and grinned up at the younger teen.

"Can you just...hold me for a minute?" Tony asked. Fighting tears, Loki nodded, his throat thick. He stroked Tony's hair, watching as his breathing got shallower and shallower.

_I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed_

Bending down, Loki kissed Tony. It was sloppy, and not exactly a pleasant experience with the blood and rain and tears and Tony dying in Loki's arms, but it was...

It was.

_Well now he's gone  
Even though I hold him tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night_

Seconds later Tony's chest stopped rising and falling, and when Loki checked his pulse, it was gone.

"Tony," Loki sobbed.

He couldn't remember anything else that night. He went through everything in a daze, everything except seeing a ring in Tony's pocket.

His life had ended that night.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_****_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: so, the song is by Pearl Jam, I took some artistic license with the lyrics, but not mine. At all. No profit is being made by this, not mine, nope, uh-uh. Ummm...FrostIron. Got a problem? I'll ignore you. Yeah. Enjoy, and all that. **


End file.
